Scorpius Malfoy and The trials of a 4th year
by Scorpiusisthebest
Summary: Sequel to "Bigotry knows no limits." The time to return to Hogwarts has finally arrived. With a new year comes a new charms professor and head of Slytherin house. What kind of trials will Scorpius Malfoy face as a 4th year? (I do not own Harry Potter) PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Platform nine and three quarters

**A/N: Once again thank you for the reviews. This is my very first full on story, please be patient with updates and please make sure to review.**

Platform 9¾ was all hustle and bustle as a new school year had finally arrived. The sounds of kids and their parents could be heard all throughout the station. Summer vacation had officially ended and the time to return to Hogwarts had finally arrived. Scorpius Malfoy walked through the platform with his father Draco Malfoy. It had been said many times that Scorpius was a spitting image of Draco when he was his age. This time last year Scorpius was mourning over the loss of his Mother, but today was different. He walked through the platform with slightly more confidence and a much different outlook. Scorpius was happy to return to school and hang out once again with his best friend Albus Potter, but he wasn't just happy to be seeing Albus again, because ever since the time turner incident he had gained 4 new friends in the form of Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley, James Potter, and Lily Potter. After his visit to the burrow he also looked forward to getting to know Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Fred and Louis Weasley. Scorpius, Albus and Rose were all going into their 4th year and Hugo and Lily were going into their 2nd. Molly, Fred, and James were attending their 6th year while Roxanne was attending her 5th year, with Louis and Lucy attending there 3rd year.

Scorpius continued to talk with his father as they finally came to a stop on the platform.

"I'm glad you had a good time this summer, son." Draco said.

"It was really great dad, I enjoyed my time at the burrow, even though I had that little incident." Scorpius said sheepishly. His father sighed, feeling terrible for Scorpius having to deal with prejudice simply because of what he did in the past. What made it worse was the fact that every single Weasley and Potter had to see the words that had been carved on Scorpius's back. ' _Pureblood Scum'_ Draco remembered the words. It reminded him of the time his aunt had carved mud-blood on to Hermione's arm. Draco looked on into the crowd and noticed the all too familiar flock of red entering the platform, the Weasley clan seemed to be growing so huge each generation that it would one day pass off as its own house. He noticed Hermione and Ron talking to two other kids whom he assumed were there children. He noticed other kids and teens standing around talking with one another but he was unfamiliar with them.

"Hey dad, I see Rose, Hugo and Mrs. Weasley, I'm going to go say hi to them." Scorpius stated before turning to look at his father. "You should come to."

Draco stiffened at this, it's not that he didn't want to go say hi, he just didn't feel like he'd be welcomed too much. Draco changed a lot after the death of his wife and even more after the time turner incident, while he ended up seeing Harry Potter more as a friend, the rest of the extended family was kept at an arm's length. He watched as his son held a hopeful expression, he wondered what had occurred during the school year and summer that brought Scorpius closer to the wizarding family that stood before him. Finally caving in, Draco signaled for his son to lead the way over the wall of red hair. Hugo was the first to notice Scorpius and immediately made his presence known.

"Look Rosie its Scor." Hugo called out.

Rose, Hermione and Ron looked up to watch the 2-blonde's approaching them. A smile grew on Rose's face and Hermione noticed this. She had always suspected that Scorpius had a crush on Rose by the way he would look at her, and now it seemed that Rose might be feeling the same way. Ron on the other hand was not too pleased with Draco approaching them. Ron had eased up when it came to Scorpius after what happened at the burrow, but he still couldn't stand the sight of Draco.

"Why's that ferret coming to us?" Ron asked.

"Daddy." Rose and Hugo said in unison.

"Ron!" Hermione Scolded.

Draco however had managed to catch Ron's comment. Instead of anger, Draco for the first time felt lonely. Normally Weasley's comments only infuriated him, but this time he felt something different. It bothered him to still be referred to as the ferret by Ron. It wasn't fair, Draco was trying his best to change and to be a better person, especially now that he was a single father. Deciding not to cause a scene for his son's sake, Draco merely pushed his feelings behind him.

"Believe it or not Weasley, this _ferret_ is only here because my son wanted me to say hi to you all." Draco responded. Hermione gave Ron one of her signature death glares again, while she wasn't ' _friends'_ with Draco, she still wanted to remain civil for her children and Scorpius.

"Hello Draco, it's good to see you." Hermione said while holding her arm out to him.

Draco hesitated for a bit before shaking it. "Likewise, Hermione."

Hermione then turned to Scorpius and smiled at him. "Hello Scorpius, how was the rest of you summer."

"It was good Mrs. Weasley, I wrote a bit to Al and Rose, and I had a fun time visiting the Burrow." Scorpius said, while being eyed by Draco.

Hermione ruffled Scorpius's hair and pulled him into a one-armed hug. "Well I'm glad it went well for you, remember you are welcomed to all of our family get togethers at the Burrow anytime."

"I wouldn't want to do anything else." Scorpius answered while chuckling. Draco watched the interaction between his son and Hermione. He wondered what had occurred while he was gone that brought the 2 so close to each other. Draco knew the look Hermione had on her eyes, it was the same one Astoria would have when she would look at Scorpius. It was a look that only a mother would give to her children when speaking to them, one of love and care. ' _A Weasley caring for a Malfoy'_ he thought to himself.

"So, Scorpius are you ready for out 4th year?" Rose asked him. The adults noticed a blush that grew on his face as Rose addressed him. He was still getting used to the fact that Rose would talk to him now and that she was his friend.

"I sure hope so, I hear we're getting a new charms professor this year, they say she's supposed to be one of the best charms professor's Hogwarts has had in a long time." Scorpius replied.

"She's also going to be the new head of Slytherin house." Albus Potter stated as he walked toward the 2 families with the rest of the Potters right behind him.

"Hey Al, how was the rest of your summer?" Scorpius asked.

"It was fairly alright, aside from James making a fake wand that looked like mine and then breaking in half while making me think it was my wand, everything went well." Albus stated while glaring toward James. His brother would get under his skin sometimes.

"Come on Al, it was just a harmless prank." James said patting his back.

"Al was on the verge of crying." Lily said as a matter of fact.

"Honestly James you're so immature sometimes." Rose said.

"I was not going to cry!" Albus protested.

Ginny stepped in. "James, please just ease up on your pranks, you're going into your 6th year for Merlin's sake." Ginny looked up and noticed a much taller version of Scorpius standing near them. Draco Malfoy had never come this close to them while on the platform, he would normally be standing by himself somewhere off to the side of the platform.

"Hello Draco, how was your business trip?" Ginny asked

"It went well Ginny, thank you for keeping an eye on Scor for me while I was away." Draco replied.

"It wasn't a problem Draco, thank Hermione to though, she checked up on him a couple times when I wasn't able to." Ginny said looking toward Hermione.

Draco looked at Hermione and wondered if maybe that's why Scorpius seems so fond of her. He might have grown accustomed to her checking in on him. Ever since Scorpius's mother died, he has been missing something in his life, something Draco couldn't ever replace. The love of a mother. It was only a theory, but it was possible that Scorpius was trying to fill in that gap through the Weasley.

"Thank you Weas- err Hermione." Draco said.

Hermione smiled warmly. "It wasn't a problem Draco, Scorpius was no trouble at all."

"Mr. Malfoy I haven't properly introduced myself, but I'm Rose Weasley." Rose said catching Draco off guard. Even Ron looked stunned that she had introduced herself to the ferret.

Draco smiled at how outgoing the young girl was. She was almost the spitting image of her mother but had red hair like her father. "It's nice to meet you Rose, I've heard quite a bit about you this summer, Scorpius talks about you all the time." He stated.

Scorpius blushed. "DAD!"

"You talk about my daughter?" Ron asked, earning a smack upside the head from Hermione. "Not that there's anything wrong with that of course." He finished off.

"Well I'm introducing myself to you because, I'm about to do something that is long overdue." She stated as she began to fidget.

"I want to do this with my family watching, because I feel it's important to humble myself." She said as everyone turned their full attention to her.

She then turned to Scorpius. "I want to apologize Scorpius, when I first started Hogwarts, I wanted nothing to do with you. I had my own personal prejudices and I refused to even get to know you simply because your last name was Malfoy."

Everyone looked at Rose in shock. Apologizing was something Rose had a hard time doing, being Ron's daughter and all. For her to do it in front of her family was something out of the ordinary to say the least.

She continued. "You always tried to be friendly to me, you were nothing but a sweet guy, and all I did was treat you like dirt." Rose then turned to Draco. "I assumed the worst of your family Mr. Malfoy and the worst of your son, but now I realize what I did was no better than any other blood racist, so I'm sorry, Scorpius I'm sorry if I ever did anything to hurt you, and for treating you like dirt, and Mr. Malfoy I'm sorry for assuming the worst about your family, I hope you guys can forgive me." She finished with a pained expression on her.

Scorpius smiled at her in reassurance. "I forgave you a long time ago already Rose, I never thought you were a bad person, that's why no matter how bad you would treat me I always tried to be nice." Rose smiled at this and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." She said as Scorpius blushed once again. Ron glared at the two, if looks could kill then Scorpius would be dead.

Draco then spoke up. "We all make mistakes Rose, you're still young, and you humbled yourself in front of all of us just to apologize, if that doesn't show the bravery of a true Gryffindor then I don't know what does." Rose smiled at Draco understanding this was his way of accepting her apology.

"Aww this is such a cute moment, GROUP HUG!" Lily screamed as she squeezed both Rose and Scorpius, Hugo and Albus Joined her while James merely stood back laughing.

"Oh, come on you guys get so sappy so quick." He said as the train began blowing its horn signaling it was almost time to depart.

"You guys better get going, you don't want to miss the train." Harry said as he and Ginny Hugged their kids one more time.

She then turned to hug Scorpius. "Stay out of trouble young man, remember what I told you about James."

"I will Mrs. Potter." Scorpius Smirked

"Have a good time at school Scorpius." Harry said, patting the boy's back

"Thanks Mr. Potter, don't tire yourself with catching bad wizards." He replied.

Hermione and Ron hugged there two kids next before Hermione turned to Scorpius and gave him a hug as well. "Have fun sweetheart, and remember I expect an owl from you as well alright?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, I'll remember, bye Mr. Weasley." Scorpius said, but Ron simply nodded in acknowledgement.

Draco looked on at how the Potter's and Weasley's treated his son. Scorpius blended in as a part of their family with Hermione and even Ginny embracing the boy with their motherly tenderness and wishing him a good year. Scorpius then looked Towards his father as Draco stepped forward to hug his son.

"Owl me whenever you can alright? I'll miss you, make sure you stay out of trouble, I don't want to hear that you nearly burned down the school with fireworks." Draco said to his son.

"Come on dad that was James and besides, Sally fixed everything up, but alright don't worry I'll remember to write, I'll miss you to dad." Scorpius hugged his father back before turning towards the Hogwarts express and boarding it with the others.

Harry cleared his throat. "So, Draco, you know who the new Charms professor is going to be right?"

Draco stiffened at this as he remembered reading the letter. "Yes, which would be fine except for the fact that she'll also be the head of Slytherin house."

"Come on you two, for all you know she changed, I don't think McGonagall wouldn't have hired her if she hadn't" Ginny added.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "If there's something we learned today is that people can change, courtesy of my lovely daughter."

"I'm going to agree with Malfoy and Harry on this one, I'm not too happy with the thought of _her_ teaching our kids." Ron said.

Hermione was about to speak when she turned her attention to the train. The rest of the adults turned to see what she was looking at. Scorpius, Albus, Rose, Hugo, Lily and James were all crammed into one compartment. Although adults could not hear what they were saying, the facial expressions said it all. They were smiling and laughing with each other. Draco, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron looked on thinking the exact same thing. The Weasley/Potter clan, had now become the Weasley/Potter/Malfoy clan.

* * *

Standing far off in the distance, unbeknownst to everyone. A dark cloaked figure looked on as the Hogwarts Express departed from the platform.

 **A/N: This was my first chapter to what will be my first of three stories I plan to write. If you have not read my previous one-shots, please check them out as they are prequels to my story. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. A sorting ceremony surprise

**Chapter 2: A sorting ceremony surprise.**

The Hogwarts express was full of chatter, as students discussed amongst themselves the things they did during the summer. Scorpius sat in a compartment with Albus, Rose, Hugo, Lily and James, he had begun to bond with them after the time turner incident last year. Rose, Hugo, Lily and James weren't exactly friends with Scorpius before, but after Albus explained the turn of events to them, they each decided it was time to look past their prejudices of the boy, and they were glad they did. Scorpius listened in as James teased Albus about the prank he pulled on him during the summer while Lily and Rose talked about new fashion trends, but Hugo merely stared off into the distance. Scorpius wondered what Hugo was thinking about. He was about to ask, but before he could press him on it, a familiar voice spoke up.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The trolley witch asked.

Scorpius and Albus immediately jumped in their seats trying to lean away from her. A year ago, they had both ran away while on the Hogwarts express. They managed to climb to the roof to jump off the moving train, but to their surprise the trolley witch was on the roof as well. She had transfigured her hands into claws to scare Scorpius and Albus into getting back inside the train. She was one witch the two boys knew not to take lightly.

"Sure I'll take some chocolate frogs." James said.

"I'll have some chocolate frogs as well." Rose added.

Hugo and Lily both declined, preferring to save their appetite for the start of term feast. Albus and Scorpius both looked dumbfounded, not uttering a single word. The trolley witch eyed both of them up and down and her sweet smile suddenly faded. Her glare was even more frightening than Hermione's or Ginny's, she could even give Mr. Filch a run for his money. Scorpius and Albus both gulped.

"You two…" the trolley witch said.

"Yes mam?" Scorpius and Albus answered in unison.

"You best sit back in your seats, I don't need to remind you, the train doesn't take too kindly to students trying to get off it before it reaches its destination…" As she finished saying this, one hand transfigured into a claw and she snapped it at both of them before smiling and continuing on. Hugo held on to Rose's arm, being frightened a bit by what he saw. Lily James and Rose were as equally freaked out as he was and they both looked over to Scorpius and Albus for an explanation.

"Care to tell us what that was about?" Rose asked.

"Well, last year when we escaped from the train, let's just say we found out the hard way that you don't want to get on the trolley witch's bad side." Albus answered.

"That is the last time I ever jump off a moving train by the way, you could have gotten us both killed you git." Scorpius said to Albus.

James merely laughed. "Wow and I thought I was the trouble maker around here, looks like Al and Scor make me seem sensible."

"Says the guy who almost burned down Mr. Malfoy's entire Mansion." Lilly glared at James.

"Honestly James I'm surprised you haven't burned down your own home yet." Rose joined in.

They bickered back and forth for a while longer before finally settling down. Out of the corner of his eye Scorpius caught a 4th year girl with a plain black robe sitting by herself in the compartment next to theirs. She seemed to be writing something on her parchment, but he could not see what it was. She must have been a transfer student due to her not having a house symbol on her robe. Scorpius wanted to introduce himself, as he knew what it was like to not have any friends, but she seemed to be in tune with what she was writing, so he passed on it. Soon the train ride had ended and the 6 students had begun to exit the Hogwarts express. Scorpius and the others had caught sight of Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, Molly and Louis. While the Potters and the Weasleys began conversing with one another, Scorpius caught Albus staring at something.

"Everything alright mate?" Scorpius asked.

"Who do you think she is?" Albus replied.

Scorpius looked over to where Albus was staring, once again he saw the same girl on the train who had been writing on her parchment. This time she merely walked timidly with her head down. It was dark outside now but her features were noticeable, her black hair matched her green glistening eyes. She walked ahead of the other students, not stopping to even acknowledge them.

"Transfer student most likely." Scorpius answered

Scorpius and Albus walked with the rest of the Weasleys and Potters over to the carriages. As they both got closer they noticed what looked like black winged horses with a skeletal body and a reptilian style face. They hesitated as they approached the beings, the rest of the Potters and Weasleys gave confused looks to Albus and Scorpius.

"Now what's wrong?" James asked impatiently.

"We can see the thestrals now." Scorpius replied. The others nodded in realization as they remembered both boys had witnessed someone die.

"You watched Craig Bowker get killed, right?" Lily asked.

"Him and our Grandparents." Albus replied.

"Craig, Al's grandparents and Rose's parents for me." Scorpius added. Rose and Hugo looked at him in shock. Their parents failed to tell them that portion of what had occurred.

"What do you mean my parents?" Rose asked.

Scorpius sighed, it wasn't something he meant to mention. The memory was still as fresh as ever, the first couple nights when he returned Hogwarts were rough when it came to sleeping. Every time Scorpius closed his eyes all he could see were Ron and Hermione getting surrounded by dementors before having their souls sucked out. It took a couple months before Scorpius finally stopped dreaming about it.

"In one of the timeline's I was in, the one where Voldemort ruled everything, your parents and Snape came with me to stop me and Al from screwing up the timeline, when we came back everything was still the same and the dementors found us…. your parents allowed themselves to be killed by the dementors so I could escape…" The last sentence was hard for Scorpius to say.

"I'm sorry that you had to witness that." Rose replied. She couldn't imagine either of her parents dying in such an awful way, let alone both. She realized how hard it must have been for Scorpius and Albus to witness so many deaths before them and still battle their way through life. She felt even more guilty for turning her back to them when they clearly needed her the most. Rose vowed to herself that she would never again push them away, she will always be there for both her cousin and her friend.

"At least it's all over, you two can now carry on with your lives and enjoy your 4th year" Roxanne said. The other Weasley's had been quite for the most part, as they were still getting used to the idea of having Scorpius hanging around. They all proceeded to board the carriages filling them up. Albus turned to look at the carriage behind his and once again he saw the same girl from before, she was sitting by herself. Had his carriage not been filled, he would have gladly invited her to sit with them. He didn't dwell on it to much as the carriages began to make their way toward the castle.

* * *

The great hall was as busy as it was every year. All students were swapping stories and discussing how their summers went. Albus and Scorpius sat with the rest of the Slytherins while the rest of the Weasley/Potter clan sat at the Gryffindor table. A few years ago, this would be something Albus had dreaded, but now he was more at ease. They all agreed, regardless of the house differences they were all still one family and they would not stop associating with one another simply because of a stupid house rivalry. The girl Albus had been seeing all throughout the night was standing near professor McGonagall and another professor he did not recognize. Scorpius turned his attention to where his friend was looking toward.

"I'm guessing they're going to be sorting her into a house." Scorpius said.

The doors to the great hall opened and all the new first years walked in being led by professor Longbottom who was also head of Gryffindor. They were all a mixture of nervousness and excitement, as they whispered amongst themselves they came to stop as professor McGonagall stood up and began to speak to the students.

"Welcome back to a brand-new year at Hogwarts, we will commence with the sorting and afterwards some new changes will be discussed." She said.

One by one all the first years were sorted into their respected houses. Gryffindor and Slytherin as usual took most of the first years while Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff took the rest. Scorpius and Albus along with the rest of the Slytherin table welcomed their new first years. Slytherin was still known as the house of the cunning and the ambitious, but now it was no longer based on blood purity. Ever since Voldemort's defeat Slytherin had its share of muggle-born students over the years as well as half-bloods. The great hall quieted down once again as professor McGonagall began to speak.

"Now before we get to the new changes that have been made, I want to introduce you all to our new transfer student." Everyone looked on as the mysterious girl Albus and Scorpius had seen finally stepped forward. Her face was bright red, to say she was nervous was the biggest understatement of the year.

"We have here, Aria Skyler, she is a transfer student from the Ilvermorny school of witchcraft and wizardry in America." Professor McGonagall stated. Albus and Scorpius were finally able to put a name to the girl.

"Miss Skyler, if you could please step forward and onto the seat, so you may be sorted into your house." The girl did as McGonagall instructed. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on the girl and soon the great hall was silent. Time went by as nothing came out of the sorting hat. 5 minutes had passed and still nothing had occurred. 10 minutes had gone by and every student was still waiting. By the 15-minute mark even some of the professors had begun to think the sorting hat was broken, even professor McGonagall began feeling uneasy. The unrecognized professor sitting with the rest of the professors look to be on edge. Finally, after 30 minutes the sorting hat spoke in its gruff voice.

"I'm sorry missy! I humored you long enough, but my decision is final, nothing you say will stop me from placing you in… HUFFLEPUFF!" The sorting hat finally shouted out. The Hufflepuff table clapped and cheered as did the rest of the great hall though it was mainly due to being glad that the wait was finally over. Aria Skyler had made Hogwarts history, by breaking the record for the longest sorting decision to date. The girl stiffly walked over to Hufflepuff table and took her seat.

"Well it's safe to say that was one of our longest sorting we have seen." Professor McGonagall said before continuing. "Now as I mentioned before there have been a few changes, the first being, Hogwarts will officially begin to encourage inter-house friendships, we feel that for years we have made the mistake of dividing our students into house loyalty and we want everyone to remember that at the end of the day we stand as one school."

Students began to murmur between one another as not everyone liked the idea of inter-house mingling mainly with the Slytherin house.

"Silence!" McGonagall instructed. "Now our second changed we implemented, any students who attempt to exit the Hogwarts express before it reaches its destination will be expelled from the school no questions asked." She said, directing a glare toward Scorpius and Albus. Some of the Slytherin table turned to look at the two as they had single handedly cost Slytherin the house cup by their actions last year.

"Now last, but not least our final change was made to our staff, as you all have heard our charms professor Flitwick has retired and professor Slughorn has also decided to no longer be head of Slytherin house and focus more on his potions class. This has left us no other choice but to hire a new professor." Scorpius and Albus looked on in anticipation, wondering who their new house head will be. It was at that moment that the unfamiliar professor sitting next to professor Longbottom rose to her feat. McGonagall directed everyone's attention toward the new professor's direction.

"I would like everyone to join me in welcoming our new charms professor and new head of Slytherin house, Miss Pansy Parkinson."

 **A/N: Please remember to review as it gives me the motivation I need to write. I hope you enjoyed the surprise twist.**


	3. Charms Class

**Chapter 3: Charms Class**

 _Scorpius ran through empty hallways at Hogwarts, taking deep breaths. No one was around as he continued running through the school. Scorpius was being chased by someone, or something, he wasn't able to get a good glimpse at it. He desperately called out for help, he called out to Albus, Rose, any of the professors, but no one was around. He begun to turn toward the next corner when a dark robed figure cut his path. The figure's facial features were concealed underneath their hood. Just as Scorpius was going to turn around and run the mysterious figure pulled out a wand and charged up a blue glowing ball. They aimed it toward Scorpius and he could do nothing but stand in fear, no matter how much he tried, his feat would just not move._

"Scorpius, wake up!" Scorpius immediately shot up wide awake. He looked around and found himself in bed in the Slytherin dorms, realizing the voice was coming from Albus, he relaxed and allowed himself to get out of bed. The common room in the dungeons were not so bad, when Scorpius first came to Hogwarts he imagined it would be dark and damp, filled with rats and snakes crawling at every corner. To his surprise, it was spacious and elegant, it had such a warm and cozy feeling to it, only people who were in Slytherin would be able to understand the vibe.

Scorpius shook his head. "Sorry Al, I was having a weird dream."

"No kidding, I heard you calling out my name and Rose's, what were you dreaming about?" Albus asked raising an eyebrow.

Scorpius explained the dream he had to Albus. One of his biggest fears was being alone, and losing those closest to him. This dream was different though, he was alone at first but was suddenly greeted by a being Scorpius wasn't familiar with. It might have been better to continue being by himself, he had never felt such an intense amount of fear, his heart was still pounding inside his chest almost creating its own musical symphony.

"Who do you think it was? Whatever was chasing you I mean." Albus asked as he went over to help Scorpius fix up his bed and pack his books he needed for the day. Albus asked a very good question. Who could it have been? Scorpius didn't recognize the being from any of his top 10 nightmares, he had never encountered anything like it before. Even though it was a dream, he could practically feel the intense power the being held, but he chose to leave that detail out, he did not want to scare his friend.

"Not sure, but it was just a dream, come on let's get down to breakfast." Scorpius and Albus both made their way down to the great hall. While making their way to the great hall, they spoke about the new professor who was introduced the night before. Scorpius and Albus had heard of Pansy Parkinson before from their parents. Scorpius's father had mentioned he was once friends with her during his school years, she had also been in Slytherin. Albus knew her as the girl who tried to turn his father over to Voldemort, he hated the idea of being taught by someone who tried to sell out his dad to a mad man.

They both reached the great hall and began to make their way over to the Slytherin table when they heard Rose calling over to them from the Gryffindor table.

"Al, Scorpius, we saved you guys a seat." She exclaimed.

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other before shrugging it off and making their way over to the rest of the Weasley-Potter clan. Scorpius took a seat next to Rose and Hugo, while Albus sat next to Lily and James with Roxanne, Fred, Lucy, Molly, and Louis sitting across from them. They received a few looks from other Gryffindor students who weren't too happy to have Slytherins sitting at their table, but one harsh glare from Rose, their most popular housemate, kept them from voicing any of their opinions. Rose had become famous at Hogwarts due to her natural talent in both her command over magic and her skills in quidditch, it was another factor as to why she had distanced herself so much from Albus during her early years. Albus wasn't as talented as his father and was referred to as the " _Slytherin squib"_ by several of Rose's housemates, only this time around the young Weasley girl dared anyone to call him that name in her presence.

"So, Scorpius you look terrible, did you not sleep well last night?" Roxanne asked him as she took a bite out of her eggs. She figured if Malfoy was going to be around them more, then she would atleast try to get to know him.

"Yea, you look awful, is everything alright?" Molly followed up.

"Scor had a nightmare about some freak in a black robe chasing him through an empty Hogwarts." Albus had answered for him.

Scorpius explained the dream to them in detail and the rest of the gang were coming up with theories as to why he had that nightmare.

"What do you think it means? Have you ever dreamt of anything like that before?" Rose had begun to question him.

"I wish I knew, the crazy thing was, it felt so real, like it was actually happening." Scorpius answered, suddenly feeling embarrassed for even suggesting that. Dreams were simply that, a dream, they can't hurt you. Scorpius had left out the part where being alone was his biggest fear as Fred turned the mood into a much lighter one.

He pointed his fork toward Scorpius and said "Don't sweat it mate, at least you dream of actual scary things, my last nightmare I had was about a giant wheel of cheese chasing me down."

Everyone at the table burst out laughing, all but one young red headed boy who was staring off into space. Once again Scorpius noticed Rose's little brother Hugo, deep in thought about something. He appeared to be frustrated and under a bit of stress.

"You alright there Hugo?" He asked the young Weasley. Hugo looked up at Scorpius and shrugged, as the rest of the family turned their attention towards him.

"Yea, I think so...I'm just nervous, I'm not as smart or as good with magic as Rose is, and I want my parents to be proud of me, but I'll never be able to compete with my sister." Hugo said as he slumped his shoulders down. Scorpius could relate to him in a way, he always felt he had a lot to prove to others, being the son of a former death eater. Sometimes it got stressful constantly trying to prove yourself and gain people's respect.

"Hugo trust me when I say, your parents will love you no matter what, and no one in your extremely large family will think any less of you." Scorpius reassured the boy. Rose held her little brother close to her.

"He's right Hugo, you don't need to compare yourself to me, just do your best, that's all mum and dad want, and besides, you're still my baby brother, I'll still love you no matter what." Hugo blushed as his sister kissed him on the forehead.

"Come on sis not in front of people." He pouted.

* * *

Once breakfast was over, everyone split off to head to their next classes. Scorpius, Albus, and Rose all had charms together and they began to make their way to class. The halls were just as busy as they always were, Albus managed to bump into a few first years who were running around frazzled. Most of them looked up in fear when they noticed the Slytherin symbols on Scor and Al, but relaxed a bit once they saw the Gryffindor symbol on Rose. She was more than happy to give directions to the small first years who seemed to be getting shorter as the years went by. While they continued to make their way through the crowds of students, Albus had noticed he was missing one important item.

"Bloody Merlin, I left my charms book back in the dorms!" Albus said as he began running to retrieve his book, leaving Scorpius and Rose to have no other choice but to go on without him to avoid being late.

"Come on Scorpius, we better get going." Said Rose.

"Alright, it is so typical of Al though, I swear that boy would forget his head if it wasn't attached." He replied with a chuckle. Rose merely laughed at his Joke before starting up some small talk.

"So, listen Scorpius, I wanted to thank you for what you said to my brother earlier, it was really sweet of you." She smiled at him.

Scorpius smiled back and shrugged. "Don't mention it, besides I didn't say anything that wasn't already true, I've seen how protective you are over him, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't disown him just because he's not as talented as you."

"No, you're right, I guess I've always felt the need to protect Hugo, he's my only sibling and his innocence just makes it hard not to be." Rose replied as they finally arrived to their first class. Upon entering the room, they noticed the seats were divided up in pairs of two.

"Would you like to sit next to me?" Rose asked Scorpius, catching him off guard.

"Oh, uh, well, sure! I'd love to." Scorpius stumbled a bit as he answered her. They each took a seat next to one another. The professor was writing what Scorpius and Rose assumed to be the lesson plan for the day. Scorpius turned around to look at the door in hopes that Albus was on his way. He didn't want his friend to be late and get in trouble for it on his first day of school. He failed to notice his professor was speaking until Rose elbowed him to get his attention. He turned around to see an irritated Pansy Parkinson glaring hard at him.

"Is there something about the door that you find interesting Mr. Malfoy?" Pansy asked him raising an eyebrow. Scorpius shrunk at this and his face began to flush red. He didn't like being called out in front of everyone in the class like this.

"No Professor Parkinson, I apologize." He replied, which earned him a quizzical look from Pansy. She half expected him to have a smug attitude such as Draco did and was rather shocked by his mannerisms.

"As I was saying, welcome to charms class, I am Professor Pansy Parkinson, the new charms teacher, you will refer to me as Professor, Professor Parkinson, or mam when addressing me, is that understood?" She asked.

"Yes Professor." The class said in unison.

"Now today we will..." Before she could finish her sentence, Albus had burst through the door trying to catch his breath. He noticed everyone in the room had their eyes on him including a very angry teacher. Albus took the only open seat he found next to another fellow Slytherin and waited for his fate.

"Young man, you better have a good excuse as to why you are late." Pansy glared daggers at him with her arms folded on her chest. This professor was even more scarier than his mum.

Albus stumbled on his words. "Well…I uh…you see, I… I forgot my charms book in my dorm, and… well I had to go back and get it."

"Then next time _make_ … _sure_ … _you_ … _have it_." Pansy said while taking long pauses with her words, something Severus Snape would do when he was angry.

"What is your name young man?" she asked as she pulled out a quill and parchment.

"Albus mam, Albus Potter."

Pansy sneered. "Albus Potter, why am I not surprised, 10 points from Gryffindor for tardiness."

"Slytherin."

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Uh, I'm in Slytherin Professor, not Gryffindor." Albus corrected.

Pansy's eyes widened as she noticed the Slytherin symbol on Albus's robe. No, this was not possible, there was just no way. A Potter couldn't be in Slytherin. Pansy stayed silent for a moment trying to wrap her head around what she had just discovered. She wasn't sure if she should feel honored, or ashamed of being the head of a house that housed a Potter in it. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, reminding herself, she was no longer that kind of person, regardless of his surname, he was still a student and would be treated just like any other. She took a deep breath before finally answering.

"Very well then, in that case, 20 points from Slytherin for tardiness." The other Slytherins in her class began to protest.

"But you said 10 points earlier!"

"That's not fair."

"You can't just double it."

"SILENCE!" Pansy screamed.

"Let this be a lesson to the rest of you Slytherins here, if you think that just because I'm head of Slytherin house it means I'll be lenient with you, then you can forget about it." The entire classroom was dead silent. "I expect nothing but perfection from my house, so anytime someone from Slytherin house gets into trouble, they will be deducted _double_ the points than the rest of the houses, am I clear?" Pansy asked.

"Yes Professor." The Slytherin students answered, preferring not to invoke her wrath any further.

With that debacle out of the way, Pansy Parkinson continued with the rest of her lesson. It was mainly a quick review on charms they had learned during the previous year. All the students managed to get them down fairly quickly. It wasn't until Pansy started having them do different techniques but still using the same charm that people began to struggle. One in particular that stood out to her was Albus. Although he was getting the charms correct for the most part, he was struggling with the different techniques she asked of them. On top of that, the way he channeled his magic was spotty. Rose and Scorpius on the other hand had a natural talent, Rose especially, being able to easily perfect all her charms, while Scorpius perfected at least 95% of his.

"Good work Miss Weasley 10 points for Gryffindor." Pansy smiled at her and then turned to Scorpius. "You too Mr. Malfoy, 10 points for Slytherin."

"Alright, that's all for today, since everyone did well for the most part I will not be assigning any homework." Pansy stated as she dismissed her class for the day. She looked over to see Scorpius, Albus and Rose chatting with one another as they packed up their stuff. Pansy had seen many weird things in her life time, but this topped them all. A Malfoy, a Potter and a Weasley, all in one group, they were laughing with one another and seemed to genuinely enjoy each other's company. She never in a million years expected a Malfoy to be friends with any Potters or Weasleys, especially after the war. Right as they began to walk out, the trio stopped when they heard Pansy call Albus's name.

"Mr. Potter, I would like a word with you." She said as Scorpius and Rose hesitated for a moment, before exiting the classroom.

"We'll wait for you outside mate." Scorpius called as he walked away.

Albus nervously approached her, his face turning red in anticipation. Was she going to give him detention for being late? Would she kick him out of the class? Maybe expel him? No, that could only be done by Headmistress McGonagall.

"Yes Professor?" Albus asked her.

"I want to apologize if I came off to strong earlier." She said while looking him up and down. He was a spitting image of Harry, just as Scorpius was a spitting image of Draco. "That being said, I expect you to be on time for class from now on, understood?"

Albus gulped and he nodded. "Yes professor, it won't happen again I promise."

Pansy nodded back and signaled toward the door, indicating that he could leave now.

* * *

Aria Skyler, the new 4th year transfer student, the new Hufflepuff, made her way over to the charms room. Most of the halls weren't crowded as the majority of the students were eating lunch in the Great hall. She was nervous as she neared the classroom. Her heart was racing and almost sounded like the wings of a humming bird. She had sweaty palms and was trying really hard to keep her composure. She reached the charms class and entered it, Pansy Parkinson was writing down some new lessons when she looked up and noticed Aria.

"Hey auntie." Aria spoke up giving a shy smile.

Pansy stood up and smiled back at her niece. "Hi sweety, I'm really sorry I didn't get to speak with you last night."

"It's alright aunt Pansy, I went to bed early anyway, I had a lot on my mind." Aria looked away trying not to make eye contact. Pansy noticed something was bothering her niece and she cupped her cheek.

"Sweety what's wrong?"

Aria burst into tears running into Pansy's arms. Pansy hugged her niece, unsure of what her outburst was about.

"I'm sorry auntie, I tried to get put in Slytherin, I really tried, I begged the sorting hat to place me in there…but…but…it refused and said to trust it, and it put me in Hufflepuff." Aria was distraught by this and it broke Pansy's heart to see her niece crying.

Aria was the most important person in Pansy's life. Most people didn't know that Pansy Parkinson had a sister which her parents kept hidden from the world. Pansy's sister was what is known as a squib, someone who's born with magical parents, but gains no magical abilities, they were just as useless as muggles. Her squib sister had died in a car crash along with her muggle husband, leaving Aria an orphan. When the ministry informed Pansy of what happened and the daughter her sister left behind she felt dumbfounded. Her niece was a muggle-born being born from 2 non-magic parents. Pansy had spent her entire life looking down on muggle-borns for being what she called mud-bloods. That all changed when she laid eyes on her niece for the first time, she had never seen anything so beautiful before in her life. It was at that moment that Pansy vowed to never again use the word mud-blood, and she would dare anyone to call her niece that.

"Honey, please don't cry, you know it breaks my heart when you cry." Pansy said as Aria tried to wipe away her tears.

"Listen to me Aria, I don't care what house you were sorted into, you're still my baby girl, I'm not going to disown you just because you weren't sorted into Slytherin, you're my whole world honey and I'm proud of you." Pansy held her niece, trying to comfort her.

"You're really okay with this auntie?" Aria asked, taking little sniffles.

"Yes honey, I am, and you know what? I think you're going to make a great Hufflepuff, you're going to be the best Hufflepuff this school has ever seen." Pansy smiled warmly at her niece, causing Aria to blush.

"Thank you, auntie." Aria replied, feeling so lucky to have such a loving aunt by her side.

"If any Slytherins bother you, give me their names and I will throw them in detention until the sun dies." Pansy reassured with a smirk on her face and Aria laughed at her Aunt's comment.

"Aunt Pansy, would it be ok if I ate in here with you? I haven't really made any friends yet." Aria bashfully kicked her feet together.

"Of course, honey have a seat." Pansy smiled at her, as the Slytherin and her Hufflepuff niece ate together as family.

 **A/N: Before any of you ask yes, I know Pansy Parkinson did not have any siblings let alone a squib sibling, however I wanted to portray her character in a more lighter way as I always felt, like Draco she was simply behaving the way her parents raised her to be. Check out my other one-shots if you haven't already and as always PLEASE review, I welcome criticism.**

.


	4. Pointing them out

**Chapter 4: Pointing them out**

The first week of school had gone by in a blur and Saturday had arrived. Scorpius, Albus and Rose were making their way to Hagrid's hut. Rose had always made sure to visit Hagrid whenever she could. The same could not be said for Albus as the rift that had been created between him and his family during his early Hogwarts's years caused him to become distant from all except for Scorpius. This was Scorpius's first time getting to meet with Hagrid on a personal level. The only time Scorpius saw Hagrid was during his care of magical creature's class. Scorpius felt intimidated, he knew his father was terrible to Hagrid when he attended Hogwarts. What if Hagrid judged him base on his surname?

Rose put a reassuring hand on Scorpius's shoulder and he loosened up.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked

"Yea." Scorpius replied.

His nervousness was apparent no matter how hard he tried to hide it. They had finally reached Hagrid's hut, Scorpius wondered why someone as big as Hagrid would live in such a small hut. As Rose knocked on the door, an unfamiliar voice could be heard coming from the inside. Scorpius was unable to ponder who it might be as the door opened and a tall giant man stood before them. The man smiled at Rose and Albus.

"Hey there Rose! Oh, an' Albus, big surprise seein' yeh here how the heck are yeh two?" Hagrid asked in his usual cheery self.

"Very good Hagrid, we brought a friend with us, I hope that's ok." Rose replied.

Hagrid looked over to Scorpius eyeing him for a bit. Scorpius gulped and began to shake a bit. Hagrid's size was intimidating and Scorpius could not fathom how someone of Hagrid's stature could be treated awfully by his father. Hagrid could easily crush anyone with very little effort.

"Malfoy's son eh?" Hagrid asked.

Albus cleared his throat. "Yes, he's my best mate Hagrid."

"He's my friend as well." Rose added.

Seeing how vulnerable Scorpius looked, and how Albus and Rose seemed keen on defending him, Hagrid figured he might not be so bad. After all, the kid did help save the entire world from a timeline ruled by Voldemort. Hagrid could see that Scorpius's features were much softer than his father's. Scorpius never gave Hagrid trouble in his care of magical creature's class, he always seemed to keep to himself and bring as little attention as possible to him. It was different from Draco's constant attention seeking when he was a kid.

"Of course, it's alrigh' c'mon in yeh three." Hagrid finally said with a bright smile on him.

Scorpius sighed in relief and walked into Hagrid's hut with Albus and Rose. As they walked in they noticed another 4th year girl in the hut. It was the new transfer student from Ilvermorny, Aria Skyler. Now that the trio could see her up close, they noticed somewhat of a pug faced like feature on her. She seemed shy and intimidated by their presence as an awkward silence ensued. Hagrid took notice and introduced the students.

"Scorpius, Albus, Rose, meet Aria Skyler, she has quite the interes' in magical creatures."

Rose introduced herself first.

"Hi, I'm Rose Weasley, it's nice to meet you." She smiled and shook her hand.

Aria loosened up and took Rose's hand shake.

"I'm Aria Pa- Skyler, it's nice to meet you as well." She caught herself before she said her actual last name, Parkinson.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy, but you can call me Scor if you want." Scorpius said, extending his hand as well.

Aria smiled and shook it.

"I think I'll stick with Scorpius it sounds much cooler, nice to meet you."

Scorpius and Rose looked over at Albus, who seemed to be petrified in time. He had yet to introduce himself and he stared at Aria. A blush grew on Aria's face as she was unsure of what to do and attempted to focus her gaze elsewhere, but she too could not help but look at Albus. Finally, Rose nudged her cousin.

"This is Albus Potter he's my cousin." She introduced him.

Albus still hadn't moved or spoken.

"Say hi, Albus." Scorpius tried.

"Hi Albus." Albus said, immediately feeling embarrassed for sounding so stupid.

"I… I mean, hi I'm Albus, and you're Aria…. not Albus, because I'm Albus, yes…. hi." He stumbled on his words as Scorpius, Rose and even Hagrid couldn't help but snicker at his nervousness. Albus wished he could just apparate out of there and be anywhere else. He'd even take his chances with the giant squid at that point.

Aria giggled and smiled brightly.

"It's nice to meet you to Albus." She said, as she offered her hand to him and he shook it.

Scorpius knew his best friend took a liking to Aria, it was obvious and you didn't need to be the famous Harry Potter to figure it out. Scorpius would admire Rose at times in the same way Albus was doing with Aria.

The rest of the visit went well as the 4 teens enjoyed there afternoon with Hagrid.

"Thanks for having us over Hagrid." Rose said as she hugged the half giant.

"No problem ther' Rose, come back here anytime yeh' want." Hagrid replied

"Same goes for the three of yeh'." He addressed Scorpius, Albus and Aria.

"Thanks Hagrid, it was nice hanging out." Albus replied.

"I appreciate you having us over, Hagrid you're the best." Scorpius said with a cheerful smile.

Hagrid returned it and patted him on the head. He was nothing like his father was, Draco dreaded just having Hagrid as a professor, yet this young boy was more than happy to associate with the half giant. If he didn't look like an exact duplicate of Draco Malfoy, Hagrid would have doubted they had any type of relation. He assumed his mother must have had a hand in how he was raised, but according to Rose his mother passed away due to a family born curse.

"Yer' a good lad Scorpius, it was a pleasure meeting you, same with you Aria." Hagrid said.

"No, the pleasure was mine Hagrid." Aria responded, her face growing pink.

Aria was easily embarrassed when she was thanked or praised in anyway. Something that set her apart from her aunt. Pansy relished in the spotlight and loved to be the center of attention during her Hogwarts years. Aria preferred to simply go unnoticed and just try to get by. Even during her Ilvermorny years she never made too many friends, and often ate alone or with her Aunt. Pansy was a professor at Ilvermorny, teaching charms as well, but when a teaching position opened up at Hogwarts she felt it was time to return to her home country and try to right the wrongs she had done. Aria knew her aunt was a bully in her school days, but she felt she shouldn't be judged by what she did in the past, people could change and her aunt was doing her best to prove it.

The four teens walked back toward the castle, happy and talkative after their visit to Hagrid. As they walked into one of the halls, Scorpius noticed 3 familiar Gryffindor students hanging about. He instantly stops and stares at them. Rose, Albus, and Aria notice and throw a questioning glance at him. The three Gryffindor boys walk off oblivious to the four students watching them curiously.

"Are you ok Scorpius?" asks Rose.

Scorpius stays silent for a bit as realization hits in for Rose and Albus.

"Were they the ones who..." Albus was interrupted before he could finish

"Yes" Scorpius replied.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Scorpius said as he quickly walked away without saying another word.

Aria was confused as to why those boys were of such interest to Scorpius.

"What was all that about?" She asked.

"Those 3 Gryffindors you saw, they carved the words _Pureblood Scum_ onto Scorpius's back." Albus replied with venom seething through his teeth.

Aria looked on in disbelief. She had heard of bigotry toward Muggle-borns, she herself was classified as a Muggle-born by ministry standards, due to being born from non-magic parents, even if her mother happened to be a squib. She had never heard of bigotry toward Purebloods, she could never imagine her aunt going through something like that. She felt sick just thinking about it, blood status shouldn't matter, and no one Muggle-born, Half-blood or Pureblood should have to go through something as horrible as that.

* * *

Hermione Granger Weasley waited patiently in headmistress McGonagall's office, being the Minister for Magic always made her keep a sense of authority. Although she knew while she was at Hogwarts professor McGonagall's authority was not to be undermined. The letter from Scorpius didn't come as a surprise as the young Malfoy had agreed to owl her while at school, neither did the letter from her daughter Rose, however what came as a shock was what Rose had written in her letter. She had given her the names of the Gryffindor boys who carved Pureblood scum onto Scorpius's back. Hermione thought back to when Draco would call her a _filthy little mudblood_. She would not stand by as Minister for Magic whilst someone else suffered through the same thing she did.

She felt part of this was her own doing as she would support several pro Muggle-born policies during the time in the Ministry. She won her entire campaign based on ending pureblood bigotry. That was where Hermione herself had taken a wrong turn, as she realized during the summer party at the burrow that her pro Muggle-born and Half-blood stances had unintended consequences. She had unintentionally created extremists on her end. While she tried to convince herself these were isolated incidents, the truth was, young Scorpius was not the first victim of anti-pureblood prejudice but rather an increasing trend. Hermione assured herself she would do her best to make sure Purebloods would also be protected from bigotry, and she would start with Scorpius.

Professor McGonagall walked in to her office followed by 3 boys each bearing the Gryffindor house emblem on their robe. She nodded to Hermione and motioned for the 3 to take a seat. Although her old age clearly showed, the Headmistress still stood as strong as ever. The battle-scarred professor took charge in the battle of Hogwarts, although the golden trio played the biggest role in the war, it was without question that the battle of Hogwarts would have been lost, were it not for the Headmistress.

"I expect you 3 are wondering why I called you up here." McGonagall stated.

The 3 boys nodded in response.

"I trust that you all know the Minister for Magic." She said.

The 3 stared at Hermione in admiration.

"I'll let Minister Weasley explain why you were summoned here." Professor McGonagall sat back in her chair as Hermione stepped forward.

"I would like each of you to state your names please if you don't mind." Hermione said. The 3 boys introduced themselves as Brian Phillips, Paul Davis, and Rudy Moura. The one named Brian stood up extending his hand to Hermione.

"I must say Minister it is a huge honor to meet you, my mother is a muggle-born as well just like you." He said beaming.

Hermione however did not shake his hand and stared him down. She was not here to be friendly or sign autographs. She was here to handle business.

"Take a seat Mr. Brian Phillips." Hermione said coldly. Taken aback by her reaction, he did as he was told and sat back down. At this point the other 2 were nervous, as both McGonagall and Hermione glared at them.

"Let's just cut to the chase, I called you all here because I am aware of what you 3 did to Scorpius Malfoy." Hermione stated.

The 3 Gryffindors froze and turned pale. They were all about to speak but Hermione cut them off.

"Listen to me because I will only say this once, if you ever so much as look at Scorpius Malfoy or anyone for that matter the wrong way, I will make sure you are locked up in Azkaban for the rest of your lives, am I clear?" Hermione seethed at the 3.

They all nodded in agreement and Hermione looked towards the Headmistress.

"Ok professor I'm finished here, thank you for arranging this for me." Hermione smiled at her.

"Not a problem Mrs. Weasley, and as for me, I will not be so forgiving." The headmistress said.

"I will not expel you, but you will be serving detention every day for the rest of this year, and if I ever find out you are spewing your hatred like this again I will expel you, now get out of my office at once." McGonagall motioned for them to leave and they did with Haste.

Hermione smiled in relief, although there was still more to do to try and tame this extremism that had sprouted, this was at least a start. She said her goodbyes to the Headmistress before flooing back to her office at the Ministry.

* * *

The Hogwarts great hall was full of chatter once again as dinner was in full swing. Albus sat alone at the Slytherin table. Not alone since his housemates were sitting as well, but Scorpius had yet to show up. Albus worried for his friend as he had not seen him since what had occurred earlier. Before he could ponder it any further, Rose and Aria took seats across from him. The other Slytherins looked warily at the 2 outsiders but said nothing, since even they wouldn't dare to say anything to Rose.

"Hey Al, have you seen Scorpius yet?" Rose asked.

"No, he wasn't even in the common room, I hope he wasn't too affected by what happened earlier." Albus replied

"I think he's just fine." said Aria.

Before either Rose or Albus could question her, they looked up to see Scorpius walking over to them with a much better look than before. He took his seat next to Albus.

"Hey Scor, you feel any better?" Albus asked.

Scorpius genuinely smiled and nodded. "Much better, sorry for the way I acted earlier."

"It's ok Scor, we're just glad you're feeling alright now." Rose said.

"Yea and besides anyone would have acted the same way." Aria added.

The 4 teens happily carried on with their conversation as Pansy Parkinson looked on from the staff table. It brought her joy to see her daughter making friends and ironically with a Weasley, a Potter and a Malfoy. Fate really did have its own sense of humor. Pansy was slightly startled as a familiar Ravenclaw approached her. Defense against the dark arts professor Cho Chang took a seat next to Pansy.

"That niece of yours is really pretty Parkinson." Cho stated.

"Oh, well, thank you, I agree she is indeed a charmer." Pansy smiled and shifted awkwardly.

"She's a real sweetheart too, she's always polite to everyone." Cho adds.

"Yes, she's nothing like I was, which I can say I'm happy about." Pansy says.

There was a smile awkward silence between the 2 professors. Pansy was never the nicest person when she attended Hogwarts, and Cho Chang was one of the people who she preyed on. As cliché as it sounded, Pansy would only bully other students for the same reason as most bullies. She would secretly envy them and the true friendships they had. Within the pureblood circle she was brought up in, Pansy was only used to associating with people based on their fame whether she liked said people or not.

"So, listen, Neville and I are going to the Three Broomsticks for some drinks, would you like to join us?" Cho asked her.

Pansy stumbled at first, not really knowing what to say. She was surprised that Cho thought to invite her. Most professors aside from the Headmistress had seemed to have given her the cold shoulder. Pansy had hardly communicated with any of them aside from the occasional greeting.

"Well, I'm not sure if it would be a good idea, Longbottom and I weren't exactly good friends if you know what I mean." She replied.

"It's not a problem, he already agreed to it, and besides, it's not like you have anything better to do is there?" Cho asked with a sly smirk on her.

"Alright, I'll go, thank you for the invite." Pansy finally surrendered and agreed.

Cho smiled and went back to her seat. Pansy couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness. After a long first week, she was finally feeling like less of an outcast.

* * *

Hermione had arrived back from her visit to professor McGonagall. As she stepped out of the fireplace she was greeted by none other than the blonde rich boy himself. Draco Malfoy sat in the seat across from Hermione's desk before standing up to greet her.

"Sorry Minister, your secretary said it was fine if I waited for you in here." Draco said politely.

Hermione smiled. "Please Draco, just call me Hermione, there's no need to be so formal, and it's not a problem."

"Right of course." Draco said

"I assume you're here for another visitation permit?" Hermione asked

"Yes, Scorpius was insistent on me visiting _her_ while he was attending school." Draco said with disgust at referring to "her".

"Of course, I wouldn't expect any less of him, he has such a kind and forgiving soul." Hermione said.

"I want to thank you for what you did for him, Harry told me that you were heading to Hogwarts today." Draco said.

"There's no need to thank me Draco, he didn't deserve that treatment, now just give me a few minutes and I'll sign off on your visitation slip." Hermione replied, while pulling out some files from her drawer.

Draco could not understand why Scorpius would be so insistent on visiting someone who had tortured him with the cruciatus curse. It also did not help that every visit was the same as the last. It was a one-sided conversation, Scorpius would happily talk to _her_ about how his summer was coming along and how school had gone. He would get no reply from _her_ though, only silence. As far as Draco was concerned she didn't deserve any sympathy let alone visitors, she deserved to rot in her cell for the rest of her life for torturing his only son. He had to do this though, he promised Scorpius he would. Hermione pulled out the correct form and began signing off on Draco's Azkaban visitation permit to the maximum-security prisoner, Delphini Lestrange Riddle.

* * *

 **A/N: For those of you wondering this is a 90% sequel to the cursed child. In my story the time turner incident took place in Scorpius and Albus's 3** **rd** **year rather than there 4** **th** **year as I felt the cursed child sped way to quickly through the years. Also, I am not entirely sure if Delphi's middle name is Lestrange but seeing as how Bellatrix is her mother I felt it proper to use it. Thank you for those loyal readers of mine, I apologize for the long wait. Please review !**


	5. Delphini Lestrange Riddle

**Chapter 5: Delphini Lestrange Riddle**

The Daughter of Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange, the next heir of Slytherin, the Augurey. She was known by these titles and became one of the most infamous witches of her day, and yet, here she sat in a cold isolated cell, while her enemies roamed free on the outside. Delphini Lestrange Riddle's silvery hair glistened ever so slightly, her hair's blue tips barely visible in the dim cell. She now suffered the same fate as her late mother, sitting in Azkaban for her crimes. She stared at the cell door emotionlessly, buried deep in her thoughts. Harry Potter, that was all she could think of since the day she was locked up. Aside from the frequent visits paid to her by her dear cousin Draco and her second cousin Scorpius, all she ever constantly thought of was Harry Potter.

Why didn't he kill her or obliviate her as she had begged him to do? She killed a Hogwarts student and would have killed his son too had he not pushed him out of the way of her killing curse. She leaned back against the wall, her chains preventing her from moving very much, and making it extremely uncomfortable to sleep well at night. Truth be told, it always seemed to be night time in the desolate prison. She was almost certain the ministry had placed her in an isolated floor all by herself. Quite possibly to avoid any possible interaction with former death eaters. It was never her intention to recruit any former death eaters or any pureblood supremacists for that matter. The only thing that was ever her goal, was meeting her father.

If there was one person she loathed more than Harry Potter, it was her guardian Euphemia Rowle. She endured years of abuse from Euphemia, both physical and mental. Euphemia always reminded Delphi of how worthless she was, and how she would one day meet a _sticky end_. She would constantly ramble on about how Delphi was worse than even a mud-blood. She never understood what the word mud-blood meant, but she assumed it was a derogatory term toward dumb wizards, not that Delphi saw herself as dumb. Although Delphi's power as a young child had already rivaled Euphemia's, she could never bring herself to kill her, or harm her.

'In some sick twisted way, she will forever be the closest thing I ever had to a mother.' Delphi thought to herself.

Delphi heard footsteps coming toward her cell door, but she hardly showed any interest at all. Dean Thomas, the head Auror stationed at Azkaban, opened a little cell door window with bars on Delphi's cell door. Dean stared at her intently, he couldn't figure out the daughter of Voldemort one bit. When she was first escorted to Azkaban and placed in a cell at the highest point of the wizarding prison, he could not believe it. It came as a shock to the rest of the wizarding world that Voldemort and Bellatrix had secretly had a daughter. Dean was prepared for the worst after Harry and Hermione, along with Ron and atleast 2 dozen Aurors transferred her into her cell. He had ordered his men and women at Azkaban to be on high alert, and made sure to have atleast 4 Aurors monitoring her at all hours. These great security measures, became pointless rather quickly as to Dean and everyone's surprise, Delphi showed no intentions of attempted escape. During the year she had been imprisoned, Delphi did nothing but simply stare off into space, and on occasion play around with the chains that bound her to her cell. Eventually Dean didn't require any Aurors present near her cell at all as she became the ideal prisoner. She didn't talk, cry, or make a fuss, she accepted her fate for what it was. The situation was quite sad and pathetic, and Dean almost couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Do you need some water?" asked Dean, as he casted a Lumos to get a better view of her.

Delphi ignored him and continued to stare straight ahead, pretended no one was even there.

Dean cleared his throat. "You have a visitor."

He moved out of the way as Draco Malfoy came into view. Delphi's lips curled up in the slightest. 'Of course, it's you.' If she pretended that dean wasn't there, then Draco may as well have not even existed in the same universe to her.

"Remember Mr., Malfoy no more than 30 minutes." Dean walked away to give them some privacy.

"Yes, Auror Thomas, thank you." Draco nodded to him as he and Delphi were left alone.

The silence grew as Draco became more and more uncomfortable. This was different when Scorpius was with him, the young Malfoy always did the talking, and seemed to have loads to say. That was not to say Draco didn't have several things he could convey to Delphi, but, none of them were anything nice. If Delphi was bothered by the current situation, she sure didn't show it, in fact Draco was almost positive she was enjoying every second of watching him shift uncomfortably. He noticed she looked different, it seemed Azkaban was taking its toll on her. She had not yet completed a full year yet, but already she was beginning to look like his aunt Bellatrix. Although she wasn't a near duplicate of Bella as Scorpius was to him, she still resembled her mother, but just like Scorpius her features were much softer, and for all intents and purposes, her hair didn't scream crazy. Although there were no Dementors left at Azkaban, the wizarding prison was still no 5-star hotel. From what Draco could see, all there was in the cell was a sleeping mat and some chains bounding Delphi's arms and feet to ensure she only had minimal movement.

After a few minutes Draco finally broke the silence.

"How have you been?" Draco asked.

It was a stupid question on his part, but he just didn't know what else to ask or say. He wasn't boisterous or full of energy like his son was. What made it worse is that Delphi completely ignored him. It was bad enough to try and come up with topics of discussion without it being a one-sided conversation.

"Do you atleast sleep well enough? That mat doesn't exactly seem comfortable." He tried again to get her to talk.

Just as before she ignored him once again and Draco began to get frustrated. He knew she was doing this on purpose. For someone who was supposed to be evil, she sure had a way of humoring herself, at this point Draco could tell she was just mocking him, trying to get a rise out of him, and she was doing a damn excellent job at it.

"I get that I'm the last person you want to talk to at the moment, but you could at the very least make eye contact with me."

This time he could see a small smile creep up on Delphi's face. Just like he knew it! She was just mocking him all along. Draco furiously grabbed the bars on her window.

"Listen to me you little wench, the only reason I am doing this is because my son asked me to, because for whatever bloody reason, he wants to visit you and get to know you better even after you tortured him with the crutiatus curse, if it was up to me, I would have gladly done what they do in America and given you the death penalty!"

Draco took in a few deep breathes before calming himself down and let go of the bars. He rubbed his forehead in frustration. It was times like these where he cursed Harry's nobility. Draco was extremely grateful for what Harry had done for him and his family to keep them out of Azkaban, but if he had been in Harry's position when Delphi had asked him to kill her, he would have done it without a second thought. She not only killed an innocent Slytherin prefect Craig Bowker, but she tortured his son and would have killed Albus.

"Forget it, I don't know why I bothered with this, goodbye Delphini." Draco was about to turn around and walk away when Delphi finally broke silence.

"Scorpius."

Draco turned around, caught off guard by her response.

"What about him?" He asked.

"Where is he? Why is he not with you?" Delphi inquired. Draco could detect no hatred or malice in her voice. She seemed to be genuinely wondering where Scorpius was albeit without much enthusiasm.

Seeing this as possibly his only chance to get a word out of her, he replied. "He's at Hogwarts, he went back again last week."

He waited a bit for a response but after it looked like there would be none he decided to take his leave. Nearly forgetting what Scorpius had asked him to do, he pulled out a white envelope and slid it in through her cell door window. Delphi saw the envelope drop to her side and picked it up, holding it in her hand as she stared at it. Even though she stopped talking again, Draco knew she was waiting for an explanation. Figuring this was a perfect time to get some payback, he gave her a taste of her own medicine and kept his mouth shut and as time passed he noticed a slight irate look on his cousin. After about 5 minutes Delphi made eye contact with Draco, giving him a scowl that reminded him of his aunt Bella.

"Are you going to tell me what this is or not!?" Delphi seethed in frustration.

Satisfied with getting a rise out her, Draco smirked. "It's from Scorpius, he asked me to give that to you, since he couldn't be here himself."

With nothing left to say Draco made his leave, as Delphi sat in her cell staring at Scorpius's letter before tossing it aside.

Draco exited the isolated floor that contained Delphi, and was pleased with the outcome of his visit. After all the frustration he was atleast able to get a response out of her. He walked over to Dean Thomas who was waiting for him to finish his visit.

"All done Mr. Malfoy?" Dean asked.

Draco nodded. "Yes, Auror Thomas, I'm all set to go." He followed Dean back towards the portkey that was connected to the Ministry of Magic. The prison was indeed cold, probably due to being out in the middle of the sea, he wondered how it must have been for his father to be imprisoned in this cold and dark place. The walk to the portkey was silent, Draco never had much interaction with Dean Thomas and the fact that he was one of the many students held captive at Malfoy Manor during the war didn't help matters.

"She never talks." Dean says as he and Draco reach the portkey.

"What do you mean?" Draco asks.

"Delphini, she never talks, never screams, or even makes claims about escaping and getting her revenge as Umbridge has the tendency of doing." He smirked as he got the portkey ready.

Draco nodded, it was hard to believe that there were still quite a handful of death eaters alive and serving life sentences in the prison. He wondered if any of them had gotten word of their dark lord's daughter being imprisoned with them.

"My point is don't take it personal." Dean added.

"Yes, of course, thank you again Auror Thomas." Draco offered his hand.

Dean hesitated for a bit before shaking it. "Not a problem Mr. Malfoy."

* * *

Nights in Azkaban were always the worst times for Delphi, she always had trouble falling asleep due to the coldness of the prison as well as her annoying chains which bound her. The sleeping mat was no help and it felt the same as sleeping on a plain floor. She would normally cast warming charms on herself to keep her warm, something that luckily the wards around her cell had yet to be able to pick up on. The warming charms however were pointless if she couldn't get any sleep. Delphi tossed and turned but to no avail, she sat up and cast a wandless warming charm on herself. She thought of the events that took place earlier, how Draco reacted so angrily. Not that she could blame him, after all she did torture his only son with the cruciatus curse.

When Draco mentioned, if it was up to him, he would have had her killed, it took her by surprise. She didn't understand why, not to long before he had arrived she was sitting there wishing Harry Potter had killed her. It was the way Draco said it that bothered her, he said it with such anger and hatred, for a moment, it was as if she was seeing Euphemia outside her cell door and not Draco. She kicked herself mentally for even caring about this. Why did she care? She shouldn't be caring, the world never cared for her, so she shouldn't care for it or anyone else. If caring only for herself made her evil in the eyes of others, then so be it, evil is what she shall be, 'Being evil is the only thing that has ever made me truly happy.' For once though, she was having a tough time convincing herself of that. She was about to try and sleep again when she noticed the letter that she had tossed away earlier, the letter that Draco had given her, the one from Scorpius. After contemplating what to do, curiosity got the better of her and she reached for it. She opened the envelope and pulled out a letter.

 _Dear Delphi,_

 _Hello my dear cousin! I hope you don't mind being called Delphi, the last time I visited you I forgot to ask if it was ok to call you that. I'm really sorry I couldn't be there with dad this time, school started up again and sadly we can't leave unless it's an emergency. Hopefully, dad didn't make it too awkward, but knowing dad I'm positive he did. I've been hanging out quite a bit with Albus and Rose, and I've also made a new friend named Aria, she's a transfer student from Ilvermorny in America, how cool is that! Well, I don't want to ramble too much and bore you to death. Truth be told, I don't even know if you'll even read this letter, but if you do, I just want you to know that, I don't think you are a bad person. My dad seems to disagree with me, he wasn't too happy when I wanted to visit you the first time, but my mum always told me, people make mistakes in their life, and they sometimes need people to give them a second chance. I guess dad must have forgotten what it was like to be seen as a bad person. I do hope you're doing well Delphi and I look forward to seeing you again soon._

 _Your Cousin,_

 _Scorpius Malfoy._

Delphi was left at a loss of words, did Scorpius consider her family? He had to if he was referring to her as his cousin and himself as her cousin. Even after she tortured him, killed someone in front of him, and almost killed his best friend, he didn't think of her as a bad person. This was the first time anyone had ever consider her family. The kid was wrong though, she was a bad person, Euphemia was right when she said she would meet a sticky end. Deciding she should try and get some sleep she was about to toss the letter to the side, but hesitated and stared at it for a moment before putting it back inside the envelope and sticking it into her prison uniform pocket.

As she laid there on her sleeping mat she pondered what Scorpius wrote, about a second chance. Maybe this could be hers, after all Scorpius already seemed to consider her, family. This could be her chance to have a family like she always wanted. She was reminded of one thing however, and it's what Harry Potter had told her after she had said she only wanted to know her father. Harry's words replayed in her head. ' _You can't remake your life. You'll always be an orphan. That never leaves you.'_ Delphi let out a light sob and a small tear rolled down her cheek as she slowly drifted to sleep.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I really struggled with dialogue on this chapter. I always felt bad for Delphi in the cursed child and saw her as more of a misguided orphan than an actual evil villain. I'm not sure if her middle name is Lestrange, but since Bellatrix is her mother, I just went with it. Thank you for being patient and please make sure to favorite, follow, and leave those reviews.**


End file.
